


It happened once in a dream

by Delirious_Comfort



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Seducing, Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious_Comfort/pseuds/Delirious_Comfort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen AU: Emma has a deadline and writer's block. She asks Regina to tell her fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It happened once in a dream

**Author's Note:**

> One shot. I'm serious!

"What am I doing here," Regina asked as she sat down on the leather couch. "I thought you had to work?"

"I am working," Emma murmured from behind her desk. "You're going to tell me a story." One corner of her mouth curled up in an amused smile when Regina huffed.

"I don't take orders from you."

"Then indulge me, be a good friend and tell me a story, Regina."

Regina's eyes wandered over to where Emma sat, even from behind Emma looked stressed. Her muscles seemed tense as Emma cracked her neck with her hand, before straightening her back. "I hate it when you turn your back to me," Regina offered as she made herself comfortable on the couch. Her head rested on the pillow that only ever seemed to be there when they were alone in Emma's office.

"Tell me a story," Emma repeated as her fingers hovered over her keyboard. "Make it a good one."

"What kind of story?"

"A fantasy."

Regina would have rolled her eyes, had it not been for the fact that this wasn't the first time that Emma had made this request. "What kind of fantasy?"

"That's up to you," Emma replied. "You talk and I'll type. You do love to talk, Regina," Emma smirked as she glanced over her shoulder.

Regina was quiet for a moment and closed her eyes, "Do you want to hear about my deepest and darkest fantasy? "

Emma nodded, "Sure."

"Am I going to read about myself in your next novel?"

"Not exactly, I just need some inspiration," Emma said. "Deadlines are no joke, Regina. Writer's block is a curse."

"You poor soul."

"Stop mocking me and tell me about your fantasy, Regina."

Silence engulfed the room as Regina thought about which fantasy she would share with Emma today. It didn't take long before she softly spoke, there really only ever was one story that was always on the back of her mind.

"Back in my Enchanted Forest days, there was a prisoner," Regina began. "My guards had captured her-"

"Her?" Emma interrupted. "Your fantasy is about a woman?"

"Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Sorry," Emma murmured as she brought her hands to her keyboard. "Continue."

"My guards had captured her as she was wandering through my garden. There was something different about her, it was as if she never belonged in that world."

Emma snorted, "Much like when you captured me and Hook?"

"Quite," Regina conceded. "And much like I did when I first met you, I hated her. She was absolutely infuriating. I know you think you're the sass-master, but you have nothing on her. She was a rebel, it was quite delicious." Regina opened her eyes and turned her head when she heard the sound of Emma's fingers typing away on her keyboard. She inhaled sharply before closing her eyes again.

"I had her thrown into the dungeon, as much as I love a rebel, I needed to show her exactly who was in charge. She was down there for three days, with a minimal amount of food and water before I made my way down there. I told my guards to leave us before making way into the cell. She sat cross-legged on the ground and looked at me with a menacing smile. It was quite a beautiful sight, every other person that I had thrown into the dungeon would have broken down by then, but not her. She was resilient and it infuriated me. No one had ever defied me as their Queen and I wasn't going to let her be the first one."

"I think she was young, I mean .. not young enough to be illegal." Regina laughed, "I know I have done a lot of wrong things, but never that."

"Obviously," Emma chimed in.

"She was breathtakingly beautiful. I even dare say that if I would have asked the mirror who the fairest in all the land would be, it would have pointed to her. Snow White had nothing on her."

Emma chuckled, "Don't let mom hear it."

"I think Snow would have been quite proud of her actually," Regina mused.

Emma frowned at the statement, but didn't comment on it as she waited for Regina to continue.

"No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't break her. Her defiance fueled my anger, but simultaneously it sparked something inside of me. I began to look forward to my visits with her, though they were never friendly visits. I was harsh on her, tried to break her with snide comments, I was beyond cruel to her and still she never backed down."

"Wait," Emma murmured. "Is this a fantasy or true story?"

Regina ignored the question as she continued, "She was down in the dungeon for two months before I let her see daylight again. I strolled with her through the garden and the more she spoke, the more I became infatuated with her. She never saw me as the Evil Queen, to her I was Regina and to her I was perfect." Regina huffed, "She had no idea what I was capable of."

"I'm sure you showed her."

"Hush, if you interrupt again I will take my leave."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Sorry."

"Her eyes were the window to her soul."

Emma snorted.

"It's true. Whatever she didn't put into words, could be seen in her eyes. She desired me, but she was too stubborn to ever tell me. At night when she was in the dungeon, she was never far from my mind. I had tried to distract myself by taking one of the guards to bed with me, but he was so terrified of me, he couldn't _perform_." Regina chuckled, "I think part of me was glad, but I still publicly humiliated him."

"I told her she could make one request and whatever the request was, I would grant it to her. I was certain she would ask me to take her into my bedchamber's. I couldn't have been more wrong. She asked for her freedom."

"Did you give it to her?"

"Yes." Regina smiled when she heard Emma type fast. She wanted to ask her what her story was about, but she knew Emma would never tell her. Not until it was finished anyway. "She asked me to send her through a portal, she wanted to discover new lands, have an adventure. I opened a portal for her that would take her to Wonderland."

"You sent her to your mother?"

"I thought I had. When I cast the curse and created Storybrooke I used to stroll through town every morning. I would revel in the knowledge of knowing that everyone was finally doing my bidding and they didn't have the faintest idea."

"Sounds like you," Emma murmured as she saved her progress.

"My strolls through town came to an abrupt end when I saw her sitting at Granny's diner."

Emma gasped, "She's here?"

Regina nodded, "She is."

"Who is it?"

"You know her quite well, but I won't say. I don't think she remembers what happened in the Enchanted Forest and if she does, she has one hell of a pokerface."

"Is it Belle?"

Regina laughed, "Gods no. I will not tell you who she is."

"Fine, so .. She's here. Is this where your fantasy begins?"

"I don't think I ever stopped fantasizing about her, to be honest. She is more reserved now and I cannot figure out whether she remembers our time in the Enchanted Forest. It's absolutely maddening. People gawk over her as if she's a piece of meat and she indulges them, I don't think she values herself much."

"So," Emma drawled. "It's definitely not Ruby then."

Regina shook her head as she smiled. "Stop trying to figure it out. You won't. I ran into her at the supermarket one day, I was chasing after Henry and it was as if she appeared out of nowhere. Any other person would have apologized to me, but not her. 'Watch it, Regina' she said with a smirk and if it wasn't for Henry being there, I would have taken her home and fucked her brains out."

Emma's eyes grew wide at the crass statement, "Oh my."

"Even now, when I see her, I desire her. I always seem to run into her when no one is around. As if she's some kind of ghost, except she is not and I very much want her. I've thought about inviting her to the house, but I doubt she would accept."

Emma shrugged, "She'd be a fool not to."

Regina's eyebrow quirked, "Oh?"

"Continue with your fantasy please."

"Well, as this is my fantasy, anything can happen right? She could suddenly appear right before me and I would drag my fingers on her delicate skin. I can feel her without ever having laid a finger on her. I wouldn't pull her in for a kiss, I imagine we would dance around each other for a while, both overcome with desire. The eye sex would be amazing, really. Did I mention how beautiful she is?"

"Once or twice," Emma interjected.

"I saw her at the movie theater once. I sat a few rows behind her - oh the things I wanted to do to her."

"Like what?"

"I would walk over to her and sit next to her, I would like to think it would make her nervous. There's an attraction between the both of us. No words would be spoken though, but I would lay my hand on her thigh, the movie far from my mind. All I would focus on would be her and the way she would squirm beneath my touch, despite her trying to fight it. I do love it when she fights me. It's an immediate turn on."

"My index finger would be placed under her chin as I would turn her head to me. My eyes would feast on her face and I would smirk when she bites her lip. She does that quite a lot and it drives me wild. Her tongue would dart out for the briefest of moments as she would wet her lips before I would pull her closer and capture her mouth with mine. It wouldn't be a sweet kiss, it would be a hungry one, filled with years of build up frustration."

"My mouth would soon leave hers and work its way down her jaw, to her neck. She would moan softly as I would bite down on the skin before sucking it into my mouth. I often wonder what she would sound like when she moans. It may be the most delicious sound I would ever hear. I would whisper in her ear how I desire her and how I'm going to take her right in front of everyone. It makes me wet just thinking about it."

"Regina!" Emma scolded.

"Keep typing and shut up. My hand would work its way up her thigh as she trembles beneath my touch. I would revel in the power and capture her mouth once more. I would tell her to unbutton her pants before my fingers would dip beneath the waistband of her panties. She would gasp when my fingers would find her wetness and I would tease her for a second before bringing my fingers to my mouth to taste her."

Emma squirmed in her seat as she kept typing.

"My tongue would play with hers as my fingers would find its way to her wetness once more. Perhaps I'd wave my hand and magically remove her pants, I would like to see how she would react to that. She would probably have a smart ass comment, and I would shut her up real fast by entering her with two fingers. My mouth would be near her ear as I would growl that absolutely no one defies me. I am a Queen and I will take what I want and who I want."

"Dear god," Emma murmured.

"I would tease her relentlessly, until her hand would grasp my shirt while she begs for an orgasm. I have waited so long for it, I would grant her request right then and there. People would shush her as she would come and I would have the biggest grin on my face before I would poof us to my bedroom. I wouldn't give her a chance to speak as I would pull down her panties and have my mouth on her in an instant."

"I would want her to scream my name - not Regina, I want her to call me 'my Queen'. I deserve it after the years of wanting I have endured." Regina looked at Emma before she spoke her next words, "My fingers would replace my mouth as my hands would burrow into her blonde hair." She smiled when she saw Emma flinch for a second.

"Kathryn?"

"I would look straight into her eyes before I would tell her to fuck me. That's what I've been lusting after all these years. I want her on top of me as she teases me merciless. I want her fingers inside of me as she pleases her Queen, without having to be told what to do or what to say. I need her mouth on me as she tastes me." Regina licked her lips as she let out a soft moan, "She is everything I ever wanted and everything I will never have."

"Ingrid?"

Regina snorted, "You are so incredible dense at times, Emma."

"I .. I think I'm offended by that."

"We would go at it for hours, I would draw her back in over and over again. I need her like I need oxygen to breath. When she would get tired I would lay her down on her back and ride her until I would ache and couldn't be on top anymore. I don't think it would ever happen though, I think once she is beneath me, I will never be able to stop moving. She is my absolutely undoing."

Emma swallowed thickly, she had heard Regina say it over and over again. She had called Emma her undoing on multiple occasions, when she still hated her and when their friendship grew stronger, Regina had mockingly added 'my Savior' to that statement.

"Emma."

"What?"

Regina got up from the couch and took tentative step towards Emma. She placed her hands on Emma's shoulder and squeezed lightly, before leaning in closer as she whispered, "You are tense."

Emma's hands stilled over her keyboard as her eyes closed, "I am."

"Do you want to know a secret?"

"Yes."

"The day you and Hook got captured, back in the Enchanted Forest, is the day I began fantasizing. I couldn't look away from you, Emma. I wanted to rip that dress of your body and drag you to my bedchamber's. I would have thrown you down on the bed and I would have showed you exactly what it means to be a Queen. You wouldn't have been able to walk for three days straight as I would have brought you to a climax over and over again."

Emma moaned softly and squirmed, "Do the poofing thing."

Regina smiled, "I hate it when you call it that."

Emma turned her chair around and grabbed Regina by the hips and pulled her down to her lap, "Do the poofing thing, my Queen."

"I do love when you call me that," Regina moaned. "Say it again."

Emma grinned, she loved their little role play game. Regina had insisted on doing it when Emma had found one of her Evil Queen outfits and had demanded that Regina would put it on. She had told Emma that she would, but she wouldn't tell her the details of when, just that when it would happen, she would seduce Emma to the best of her abilities.  _Mission completed._

"My Queen, take me to your bedchamber so I can properly fuck you."

 

 

 


End file.
